The Ex-Wires go to Ouran
by miagirl3
Summary: what happens when the ex-wires plus yukio go to ouran plus rin and yukio are in the same class as hikaro and karou their might even be a twin fight who knows. what will happen when tamakie wants them to join the host club will they refuse or say yes bon might throw a temper tantrum and suddenly all the host club members can see demons but don't worry i would never forget rin's cat.
1. ex-wires and a big surprise

welcome random people to my first fan fiction so I've decided to do a crossover (well due cause their freaking amazing) of blue exorcist and ouran. now listen closely cause i know that i might be bad at this so if at the end you decide that it needs something then do a review or whatever for it to help me make this story even better and before i start the story i will only be trying to only work on one story at a time sorry well here is my fanfic hope you enjoy

The Ex-Wires go to Ouran

**chapter1 : ex-wires and a big surprise**

True Cross

"hey guys you'll never believe what mephisto told me and my brother just now" said rin cause apparently rin ,yukio ,and the other ex-wires would be going to ouran tomorrow morning to give the school a check-up on low level demons and then suddenly yukio came up to the ex-wires explaining everything

"apparently lots of the students have been getting their temptations from low level demons and the whole school is in panic except for those who can't see them pulse a couple of higher level demons and mephisto thought that this would be a good time for the ex-wires to have some real experience out in the field. oh and by the way no telling anyone about the fact that you can see demons,that rin is a demon,or the fact that ya'll are trained to kill the demons a.k.a ex-wires" said yukio with a sweet little grin on his face as if he begged mephisto to let them to go to ouran. "I ca't wait to go to ouran finally a decent school" said izumo

mean while at ouran

tamaki ran into the host club like a wild animal who found it's self some tasty meat and screaming at the members (mostly haruhi) how they will be having seven new students all from true cross academy\par

then haruhi asked "what is true cross academy" so kyoayo answered by saying how it was like ouran but you didn't have to be rich to get in then kyoay tried to explain how all seven of them were in the cram school over at true cross but tamakie interrupted by saying how they should try to get these new students in the host club but then harhui said "tamkie-sempai you should really try to use your brain for once what if they were all girls are at least some of them" so tamkie went to go sulk in his emo corner.

Mean while at True Cross

all of the ex-wires plus yukio got ready and got on their plane the next morning headed towards ouran.

I know cheesy ending right but I will give you a heads up that rin and yukio will be put into the same class as hikaro and karou in 1 or 2


	2. the Ex-Wires arrive

hello people of the world it is me again and i'm sorry but te twins in the same classrom won;t come until chapter 3 or 4 so please don't be mad and i won't be able to post right after each day like this i'm sorry but like most people i still have my personal life and school but i promises to keep you updated and by the way sorry for the grammer mistakes (i hate English so much)

The Ex-Wires go to Ouran

**chapter2 : ex-wires and a big surprise**

True Cross

"ugh how much longer till we get their rin" said complaing like a five year old yukio was their saying how it was going to be in like 10 minutes so he suggested that they learn the out line of the school cause of how it was so bigger like twice the size of true cross and suddenly yukio remembered that the principle's son was going to be their to pick them up along with his friend but he decided to keep that to him self for now then be fore you lnew it they were at the airpor landing

Ohshc at the airport

"welcome ladies and gentleman to this airport" said tamkie as the ex-wires were done unboarding the plane tamakie-sempai said "that his father showed him seven pictures of all of the new kids one was short and bald the next had pink short hair and carried a staff with 4 or 5 rings on it , one was tall with blond hair at the top but brown hair on the bottom and sides plus tons of piercings all around his face, the next was a girl with with long pigtail that were brown with pink halfway down, the next one was another girl with shot blond hair and instead of a girl uniform like the last one this one wore a kimono the next one was a tall boy with short blue hair and blue eyes and carried a sword which honey-sempai hoped that he wouldn't bring it to school and the last but not least had the same hair color and eye color as the last one just an inch or two shorter.

so by the time they got off the plane the host club noticed them imminently that was when they noticed how tamakie-sempai ran over to rin and was yelling in his face of how good of a host he could be but luckily rin refused the wonderful offer and asked his brother who the hell are these people so yukio explained but while he was tamakie tried to flirt with izumo and shameie which made shameie blush and izumo punch him which hurt by the way and the twins were just laughing at the idiotic king then haruih came in telling her sempai that he could at lest give them some space after being on a p-lane for like 5 hours must be hard she thaught and offered to help them with their bags but that's when the twins showed up sadly so sense they didn't know what the staff and sword were for and kyoao didn't know they decided to ask shimea and rin. of course this made shima and rin of course shivver in fear of not knowing what to say luckily for them the twins caught a good look at yukio and rin together so they asked in unison "are you guys brothers" so yukio answered with a yes twins actually but the twins mind didn't rap around right away cause they didn't look identical then after a cuple of minutes all of the ex-wires and host club were in a limo no their way to show the ex-wires their new home

ola i know relly stupid i had this all written out in a notebook but guess what i left it at school so i had to make a couple of changes cause i'm sorry but i didn't memorize about three pages i barely got a c in english you can't expect me to memorize all that but next time i promise that i won't leave it at my locker at school rember if any ideas please review so i can go with it to make it even better so until next time people of the earth


	3. the exwires go to ouran

hello people of the world it is me again and i'm sorry for not posting sooner my room is getting redecroterd and don't forget school so i will try to make this one good and long but i don't have very many ideas in my head right now so it may take w a while for it to get good and one more thing thank you **blackchaosaria2501 **for helping me with the spelling cause i hate grammer (english)

The Ex-Wires go to Ouran

**chapter 3**** : ex wires at school**

ex wires pov

the ex wires were at their 4 room house and everyone was in a rush to get ready for school which they didn't exactly get the uniforms izumo hated it a yellow dress with a pink bow it was just weird to her sheame taught that the were pretty but to hard to get on and way to fluffy all the guys thaught that they were fine pants coat and tie is all that they used to describe them and they were off to ouran

Ohshc pov

tamkie thaught that it was a normal day for him and the host club all that he could think of was what kind of host each one of the new kids could be all lost in thaught kyoao bumped into him and he screamed at kyoao trying to find out who was in who's class but kyoao just shrugged his shoulders and said that he didn't know

ex wires pov

first it was the first years the teaher announced that they had 2 new students from true cross academy and they let them introduced themselves "hi my name is yukio and this is my brother rin okamura" and sunndenly a rndom girl raised her hand and the teacher called on her and she asked yukio if they were twins or if he was younger or older so yukio answered with a "yes we are twins but rin is older and i'm more responsible then he is" "hey what was that for" rin yelled across the classrom "well" yukio said i was just you can never keep your grades up is all

host pov

tamkie and kyoao were just sitting in their desk talking and as soo as the bell rang for class to get started the teacher got their attention and said that they were going to be having 2 new students their names were shima and izumo plus they were from america please walk in the teacher asked so the did izumo introduced herslf firs making it quick and settle unlike shima who introduced himself then asking all of the girls for their numbers and tamakie was just talking about how he saw these people at the air port but things wern't going so well for the exorcist because for the rest of the day all that izumo herd was commoner commoner and commoner

exwires pov

the last class that had new students was honey and moris their new students were bon shiemi and konekomaruso just like the other classes the teacher introduced the new kids and they told the teacher some thing about them except that honey wanted to tell mori something but forgot what while shoving 3 strawberry cakes dow his throat

* * *

><p>sorry if its a short chapter i did my best just by thinking and i'll try to write more ethier tommorw-sunday one of those days if you have any ideas just tell me untill next time good bye people of the world one more thing try not to expect any aruthor notes cause i can't stand them<p> 


	4. the second years

**sup so this is chapter 4 and it will take** place** with the twins in the second years and sorry for not updating sooner i hate school so yeah anyways i'm also sorry for the charcters beaing a little maybe a lot out of line**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 4:the second years<strong>

**hikarou's pov**

me and karou were just sitting in class and the teacher just suddenly introduced these two new kids and a girl asked a strange question and their was a strange answer so surspringly these two new guys were twins and karou and me had the exact same look which was surprised so i turned to karou and asked him what was up with the new kids and he responded by saying i don't know just that the boss would think that the are good host material so after class school was over and me and karou walked to the new kids,

**rin's pov**

so class got over sooner then i thaught it was ethier that or my nap but after class was over these two symetrical dudes walked up to me and yukio who were about to meet up with the others but instead they came up to us and introduced themselves one of them said that his name was hikarou other ones name was karou so insteedi of talking i grabbed yukio by his collar and just pushed foward becaus i couldn't stand how they talk it was annoying but then i noticed something inbetween them was another boy plus i stoped because yukio pushed me off hmph that jerk so instead of getting a headache i decide to talk to that random guy then i introduced myself as rin okurma and he said hi my name is harhui so immediatly i thaught something was werd with this guy so i just plain out asked him if he was a girl at that moment those weird twins went up and acted like they were going to kill me so i just ran and let them chase me but luckily that guy named harhuiwho was actually a girl grabbed them and calmed them down sothe next thing i knew iwas in this music room three with yukio entering young girs

**hikarous pov**

this yukio guy was good at hosting but i have this weird feeling about his brother what was his name again oh yeah rin he has no manners and i just don't think that hes normal first he takes naps in class next just walks off when he was being talked to then he has no idea what he is doing even after we told him what hosting ment then he started saying something in english which if i'm correct it was something like amimon is or something like that i'm not good at english like kyoao is so i just decided to talk to karou about it after the club was over with

**rin's pov**

i can't stand this school this club i can't stand it but yukio told me to just go along with it an i listened to him even if he is my younger brother ugh what a pain i hate it but mephisto did say that while on this mission outside of school yukio is in charge so i did as i was told which sucked but i'm not the same person as was 2 years ago i stopped getting into fights with humans and everything else i even becam stronger but then again so has amaimon satan and all of the other demons including yukio he can finally can control his demon powers but i'm still worried about him he gets sick more and more often and this what you call it a host club ain't helping at all i mean that the only boys here are this weird twins a five year old a guy who the 5 year old boy i always on his sholders that cross dressing girl this guy who is always etheir writting something or typing something what is his deal and a blond idiot the rest of the people here are this really obseed girls who are only obseed over these guys and i'm afraid that they will soon to be me

* * *

><p><strong>ugh this was a hard story next chapter is going to be them first years until then the host club will be waiting for you<strong>


	5. sorry but authors note

**sup hey i'm being blown up by all of these test that i'm studying for even at this moment but i promise to update or at least try to during the holiday break but its going to be hard cause i have a large family and like half of them is going to be here and everything i already have 25% of chapter five already made so wish me good luck**


	6. an unknown vistior

**okay so here you go i know that i might of skipped 1 or 2 chapters here but orignally the problem is is that i'm bad at that kind of chapters so yeah hope yall enjoy and i have been kinda busy so thats why this is pratically at the last minue hope you enjoy chapter 4**

**chapter 4: an unknown vistior**

**amaimon's pov:**

"ugh i'm so bored where is that demon boy hes always fun" said amimon with an bored expression "listen here amimon rin and the others are on a trip at ouran academy so if you do end up paying him a vist please just don't make to much trouble over there for them or even worse me" said mephisto in a serious accent mainly because he hit his head on something and now has a major headache "don't worry brother i just planned on playing a few games with him" said amimon in a happy expression "yeah okay last time you said that or was it something like that whatever you caused a crazy demon son and a forest to catch on fire" Mephisto in sort of sarcastic/serious voice.

**Rin's pov**

this is such BS this school sucks first of all the girls are total idiots i'm just happy that izumos here that means that this school has at least one normal girl then the teachers are rarely theaching us this is almost Friday so almost five days and i have eight teachers so altogether my amount of lessons that I've had this week according to these lame teachers is ten two from one which was actually just art in a science class and the other eight from the only serious teacher here is and i think that's only because he actually wants us to learn but is sometimes a knuckle head suddenly the bell rang for lunch so that meant that it's hosting time.

*five minutes later at music room 3*

it was just me kyoao and yukio so i asked kyoao where the others are and he said that "harhui is probrolaly getting her things done like lunch and returning books to the library yesterday i told her that she had today off hikarou and karou got out of school from being sick hikaru made sure to tell me before he left and tamkie got held in class from being a disturbance as always and honey had to go home through a sick stomache and obliviously mori went with him"wow kyoao i'm still surprised that you keep this much tabs on all of the host like that" i said but to bad for me cause kyoao respounded with the weirdest come back ever and that was when he said"of course i keep tabs on all of our host especially you and your brother" when he said even yukio looked up from his textbook to look at me and it sent shivers by both of our spines but then kyoao asked us a strange question he asked if we know anything or have seen anything weird lately me and yukio both eyes immeditalty shot up with a surprised expression but to bad for us cause kyoao noticed it and put down his notebook and pen and asked for us to explain but then i was definatley pissed cause right at that moment amimon showed up just by walking through the front doors and kyoao just observed how he looked like a clown with a sucker in his mouth but i tried to tell kyoao to please not tease him but he didn't listen to me and kept on calling him a clown and sense yukio was their he told kyoao.

after that we asked amimon to sit down and he did cause yukio put all the pices toghter before me oblivisouly and had gotten to the point that kyoao has gotten his temtation and by the looks of it he got it a month or longer ago probroly when they first showed up but amimon didn't listen to my offer and just barged to me so i pulled out my sword (sorry but i forgot what hi sword was called) and started to attack to of course kyoao saw the blue flames and had wide eyes so yukio got him and kyoao in a safe place and started to explain everything to him from the point were our mother had me and yukio and how my powers were sealed in the sword to the point were mephisto technically took us in to the point in time that we are in now and kyoao was oblivisouly keeping note of it all yukio even explained who amimon is and how he can see the demons and about blue knight all while i was fighting amimon i was amazed at how kyoao was keeping tabs on what evrything was said plus all of that fighting that was going on

**there you go a wonderful cliffhanger along with it being longer then usual next chapter will mostly be about kyoao and his questions after rin defates amimon but i still need a story to do after this one i'm still up to any suggestions that you guys have and by the way i will soon be cosplaying so here is my youtube channel go and check it out channel/UCw-7M_EoN49zg9wNAYqUK4A hope you enjoy it**


End file.
